Ancient Secrets Much?: A Totally Spies and Huntik Crossover
by emyy250
Summary: Tim Scam escapes WHOOP and heads for Europe, the spies must find him and bring him back. Meanwhile, the Huntik team encounters a mysterious suit who uses weapons to fight.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Horrible/Strange News

Sam's POV

"Spies, I'm afraid Tim Scam broke of his cell again." Jerry sat at his desk.

"What?!" We cried.

"No way!" Clover growled.

"We just discovered it this morning. He stole a jet and headed for Europe. I believe he found and destroyed the tracker we had hidden before we get any more information. WHOOP agents discovered the plane in the sea. You must find him before anything happens." He pleaded.

"We're on it, Jer." I promised.

"Now, here are your gadgets." He gave us the Any Language Descrambler Watch, Chameleon Eye Shadow, Un-Muffle Earmuffs, Nanotechnology Eye Shadow/X-ray Sunglasses, Multi Function Charm Bracelet, Laser Lipstick, Compowder, and the Jetpack Backpack.

"Ooo." Clover looked over her gadgets.

"Good luck, Spies." Jerry smirked as we sent away.

"Let's go to where the plane crashed. Get an idea of where Ti- he could be." I told the others after we got in the air.

"Good idea, Sammy." Alex chirped.

Sam's POV End

Dante's POV

"And then he was like pew, pew with his freeze ray gun thingy and then I used Boltflare and broke it!" Lok animatedly told me.

"He chucked it and got lucky." Zhalia sighed.

"I've never heard of a Suit making a freeze ray before." Sophie added.

"This is strange." I hummed.

"Yeah, it's like he was taunting us or something. Studyin- Hmm." The blond frowned.

"What?" Zhalia asked.

"He was paying _really_ close attention to our powers when we fought him. Like he was trying to remember everything." He said and the others thought about it and agreed.

"Interesting and confusing. I'll let the other council members know." I told them.

"Dante, do you get to come home soon?" Cherit asked.

"I planned for next week. I'll see you then hopefully." I hung up.

Dante's POV End

Lok's POV

"So, what'd we do now?" I asked.

"Rest, relax, clean your room." Zhalia looked at Den.

" _I'm going to."_ Den tried to appease her, but she raised her eyebrow at him instead.

"Ok. Let's go rest and wait for our next mission." I went upstairs to go play with my new puzzle.

Lok's POV End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Total weirdness

Sam's POV

We found the crash site and he had crashed near Italy. Clover, of course, was excited. We flew and listened in on anything that could have led us to Tim. We made it to Venice before we found any clues.

Alex sat on a bench, "I'm exhausted. We flew all day and we haven't even eaten since that cute restaurant."

"How about we go eat now?" I smiled wearily.

"Really?!" Her eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, and we can look at all the cute boys, too." Clover added.

We changed back into our regular clothes and looked around. Alex wanted some cookies and Clover was trying to find a date. I was trying to think of a food to eat when a bolt of fire struck near my feet.

"Ah!" I jumped out of the way.

"We're getting too close to town, Lok!" A British girl shouted.

"I know!" An Italian (?) boy yelled back.

"That guy's trying to kill us! Mom, what we do?!" A young brown haired boy asked the blue haired lady.

"Put him in his place, King Basilisk!" The woman's voice echoed with power. After a purple flash, a lizard monster appeared. It roared and flew after Tim.

"We have to help them!" Alex cried.

"They have monsters!" Clover pointed out.

"We have gadgets!" I changed into my spy suit and ran after the people running from Tim who was using a new gun.

The British girl had a humanoid monster, a woman knight with lavender skin and pink hair, trying to attack Tim with its magic using twin? King Basilisk whipped its tail and got Tim in the back. His gun skittered away into the hands of the blond Italian, looking at it in awe and wonder.

"King Basilisk, Stonegaze!" The woman commanded.

"Stone… gaze?!" I gasped as I remembered the legend too late.

Tim got up and barely avoided getting turned into a statue. I threw a punch and he didn't dodge, taking it face. He recovered quickly and frowned, "Sam. What an unwelcome surprise."

"You're not harassing these people anymore, Tim Scam!" I tried to attack again, but he was faster and got me in the stomach. I grimaced, but grappled at him.

"You'll never win like this, Sam." He said through his teeth as we fought.

"Use Stonegaze again! I'll be fine." I shouted as I kept Tim from escaping.

"Zhalia, no!" The girl yelled.

"She said she'll be fine. Stonega-" The woman stopped as Alex jumped in and surprised Tim.

"Great." He growled as he struggled with Alex now.

"Sammy, what were you thinking? Getting turned into a statue?" Clover berated me as she tried to use her belt to tie up Tim Scam. Alex nimbly jumped out of the way and Tim followed suit.

"That was our chance!" The younger boy growled.

"Freeze, weirdo Suit!" Lok, I think, pointed Tim's own gun at him.

"This is a suit jacket." Tim corrected as he put his hands up.

"I know what- Oppsie." He accidently shot the evil ex-WOOHP agent with a light green ray that knocked him back.

"Give me that! Where's the safety switch?" The British girl kept her finger off the trigger.

"Nice work, but uh, where'd you get those monsters? They seem like something he would make." Clover tied our enemy up and nodded to him.

"They're Titans. They live in Huntik, another dimension, and we summon them here with these, amulets. I'm Lok Lambert." The blond told us.

"I'm Clover." She zoomed in front of him.

"I'm Sophie Casterwill," The girl latched onto Lok, "That's Den and Zhalia Moon."

Zhalia stepped toward us and had gotten Clover to back away from Lok, "Simplemind!"

A flash was set off and I felt a little dazed like I had forgotten something they said, "What's your names?"

"Yeah, and what're those monster thingies?" Alex asked.

"Hmm." The blue haired woman frowned.

"They're Titans. They live in Huntik, another dimension, and we summon them here with these, amulets. I'm Lok Lambert," The blond told us, "That's Sophie Casterwill, Den Fears, and Zhalia Moon."

"I'm Sam. This is Alex and Clover." I introduced. Clover waved.

"Nice work, girls. Who are they?" Jerry had flown here on a jet.

"Tim Scam was attacking us for unknown reasons, sir. And he made this gun to try and replicate our powers." Sophie handed the gun to him.

"I don't understand." Jer looked over the gun then to Tim.

"Neither do we." Zhalia added.

"You interest me." Tim said simply, smirking.

"Take him back to prison. I have some things I must iron out with these kind people." Jer told the crew he brought, handing them the gun.

"Dante will probably want to see that." Lok watched as the jet flew away.

"Dante?" We repeated.

"He's on the Foundation Council and he's my friend. I think they would want to see the gun that could shoot powers." Lok explained.

"What's a power?" Clover asked.

"Like a spell. We're Seekers. We can use spells and control Titans," Zhalia gestured to King Basilisk, "by bonding with them."

"They aren't all ugly, are they?" Alex pointed to large mythical monster.

"No, but it's mostly the evil ones. Evil Seekers seem to like the functional ones better. All Titans have uses, but some are pretty, too." Lok shrugged.

"We should go somewhere safer and continue this later." Sophie told us.

"Good idea." I took out my Compowder and changed into my normal clothes. Clover and Alex did the same and we followed them.

Sam's POV End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Learning about the Seeker world

Lok's POV

We went to Sophie's house and LeBlanche made us some tea. Jerry seemed to like that. We tried to call Dante on the Holotome, but he was asleep.

"That's not a Compowder." The black haired girl… Alex said.

"Nope. It's a Seeker thing. It uses magic." I said.

"What's it do?" Clo- Clover looked at it curiously.

"A lot. It's like a magic-based computer to store and recall information about Titans and powers. It uses voice commands and we can call other Holotomes. Also, it has and makes maps. And it has internet." Sophie told them.

"So, what are Titans?" Sam… Sam sipped her tea.

"They are powerful, ancient warriors that were summoned from the Spirit World of Huntik and sealed away in Amulets by Lord Casterwill centuries ago. Titans don't think like humans do because they're spirit entities that rely more on their instincts. They were to aid Lord Casterwill in an ancient battle against the Nullifiers, they were threatening to destroy the world.

Titans have led to many of the world's myths and legends. Classification is based the regions they influenced. Seekers can bond with them and can communicate through the Rapport-Bond, or "the bond," which can even show a Seeker glimpses from the future. Titan will most easily bond with Seekers whose personality is similar to its previous Seeker, although Titans that haven't been bonded with any Seekers for a long time may be difficult to bond. Also, if the new Seeker's personality is completely opposite to the Titan's previous Seeker, it may outright refuse to bond.

Sometimes, if a Titan has an abnormally strong bond with its Seeker, it may become so in sync with its Seeker; that it becomes Powerbonded. Although, Titans don't naturally think in human terms, Powerbonded Titans can more directly communicate through telepathy with their Seekers. Additionally, Powerbonded Titans become more powerful in attack and defense power and gain some amount of golden armor. I don't know why." Zhalia shrugged.

"So, Seekers use Titans to help them?" Clover asked.

"Yeah, to fight other Seekers and stuff. They're important to us. I don't think we could do missions without them, well it'd be really hard. We work for the Huntik Foundation. We fight against evil Seekers and get artifacts and Titans. There's a lot of history involved," I frowned, "But it's ok because we go adventures all over the world." I smiled.

"Missions are when we go after the artifacts and Titans. Someone from the Foundation sends us a mission and we can accept it." Sophie added.

"Wait, you're a Casterwill, right? Is that the same Casterwill as Lord Casterwill?" Sam furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm his direct descendant. Casterwills have a special type of magic that only we can use and have abilities only Casterwills are known to have." She explained.

"Interesting." Jerry murmured.

"I wanna see a power in action!" Alex said excitedly.

"Sure. Let's go to the training room." Sophie got up. We all followed her since she knew the place best.

We decided Sophie and I would do the demonstration. We fought normally and they clapped at the end. I smiled at Sophie and she smiled back.

"Hmm, Boltflare!" Sam suddenly shouted. The power hit the opposite side of the room, leaving a mark.

"Wow that was amazing! How'd you do it?" Clover asked.

"I just saw how they were using it and I dunno." She looked at her hand.

"That was much faster than Lok." Zhalia quipped.

"That's not fair!" I frowned.

"Why don't you two try?" Jerry encouraged the girls.

"I know just the spell! Hyperstride!" Alex's power was delayed a few seconds before her legs glowed blue and she ran and jumped into the air, "Ooo."

"Here it goes, Boltflare!" Clover stretched out her arm and tried to fire, but it didn't work, "Oh, come on! Boltflare, Boltflare!" Then the candlelight gently floated upward near her.

"That's neat." Alex said.

"I wanted to do what Sammie did!" The blond girl sniffed.

"Clover, we just learned about powers and Titans. It'll probably take more practice to learn other powers even for me." Sam said encouragingly.

"I guess." She sighed.

"That was impressive; most Seekers have study before they can use powers or learn from a teacher. You just watched us train." Sophie frowned thoughtfully.

"We should try Dante again. He'll want to hear about this." I told Zhalia. She nodded.

We went back to living room and called Dante again. He picked up this time, "Hello, Lok? Do you know what time it is?"

"Um, we met some people who know the weird suit. It's Lok. They want him to go back to prison." I said.

"Who are they? Where did you meet them?" Dante asked.

"Um…" I frowned.

"Hello, Mr. Vale," Jerry read the name under Dante's picture, "I'm Jerry Lewis, founder and head of the World Organization of Human Protection, or WOOHP for short. I'm afraid one of our prisoners has taken an interest in… Seekers and powers. Tim Scam is very smart, but very selfish. I believe he wants to use those powers to destroy WOOHP. We have taken the gun into our custody and will allow you to study it after we are though."

"Uh, hello, sir," Dante paused, "Jerry?"

"Yes." He reaffirmed.

"How do you know about Seekers?" He asked slowly.

"My spies were here to track down Tim and I suppose they met your friends while they were fighting him. I wasn't here the whole time." He explained.

"Hi, I'm Sam. Well, after we landed Venice, we decided to dinner and Tim was trying to fight your friends, but ended up running and they were to catch him when they passed us. We decided to help them since we know how dangerous he is. Um, Zhalia tried to turn him to stone, but he dodged and we, him and I, got into a scuffle while she was trying to turn him to ston-" She got cut off.

"What do you mean "she was trying to turn him to stone"? You yelled at her turn _you both_ into life sized statues?!" Clover yelled at her friend.

"I was going to turn her back as soon as possible, Dante." Zhalia reassured him.

"BUT then Alex jumped in and fought with him while Clover tried to tie him up. It ended up being that Lok threatened him with his own gun and we were able to get Jerry to take him away." Sam finished.

"I see. Jerry, he's being watched, right?" Dante asked.

"Of course." The old man reassured.

"Oh, uh, one more thing. Um, the girls, spies, learned Boltflare and Hyperstride." I scratched my neck.

"They did?" He repeated.

"I was just mimicking Sophie." Sam said quietly.

"Looks like I'll be home sooner than excepted. I need to go explain to Metz. Bye." Dante hung up.

"Well, girls, it seems the best option is that you'll be staying at a WOOHP safe house until Mr. Vale gets here." Jerry told his employees.

"Ooo! So awesome!" They hugged each other in excitement.

Someone's stomach growled, "Um, can we get dinner now?" Alex asked.

"LeBlanche, can you make dinner for a more few people tonight?" Sophie looked at her care taker.

"Of course, my lady." He bowed and went to the kitchen.

Lok's POV End


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shopping and WOOHPing

Sam's POV

"Aww." I yawned and stretched as I made my way to the kitchen nook.

"This is so cool. Vacationing in Venice after defeating a baddie?" Clover handed me a fruit smoothie.

"You said it. And did you see Dante's contact picture? Total hottie." Alex fawned.

"Yeah." Clover sighed.

"Mmm-hmm." I agreed, sipping my smoothie.

"So, where are we going first?" Clover asked.

"Hmm, I dunno." I shrugged after finished drinking.

"We can go look around." Alex suggested.

"That's better than nothing." Clover agreed.

I finished my smoothie and we went to see the shops. I found a cute light violet top and Alex found a pair of shorts. Clover- Clover wasn't having a ton of luck today. She dug through the racks and found nothing she wanted.

"Ugh! Why can't I find anything?!" Clover growled.

"But Sophiee…" I heard Lok whine, "Why do I have to come?"

"You have to tell me if I look pretty." She dragged her boyfriend through the racks of clothes.

"But you look pretty now." He told her, trying to get away.

"In these clothes." She stopped to look at something.

"Can I go play with the toys now?" He pointed.

"No, Lok." She said as she browsed.

"But-" He frowned.

"Isn't this nice?" She showed him a cream tee with a paw prints on it.

"Yeah!" He nodded.

"Too bad it's not your size." She put it back and Lok groaned.

"Puppies are adorable!" Alex shouted.

"Yeah!" He gave her a high five.

"Oh, hello." She looked up and noticed us.

"Hi, you guys shopping?" Lok looked at me. I think he wanted to go home.

"Yup." I said quickly.

Clover had started to look in the rack Sophie was at to see if she missed anything and they both grabbed the same pink halter top. They locked eyes and frowned.

"Lok, get out of the way! It's gonna get ugly!" Alex warned him.

"Huh?" He reacted too late and the fighting commenced, "Ahh!" He got out of there before it got bad and… went to the toy section.

"He's got the right idea." Alex followed him.

"Looking at toys?" I asked.

"Getting away from them!" She replied.

"Oh." I said as we slowed down. The aisle was filled with bright colored boxes and catchy imagery. Lok pressed a button on a doll and it sung. He smiled contently.

"This is the girls' aisle, you know, right?" Alex gestured to the glittery dressed doll.

"I know." He picked up another toy and pressed the button to activate it. It lit up.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"To see what they do!" The blond had gotten his finger stuck trying press the button through the narrow hole. He struggled for a few seconds before he got free and tried again.

"Okaay." Alex looked at me. I shrugged.

"Aw, the battery died." He put it back and grabbed another. It glowed and music came out of a speaker.

"This is fun and all, but I'm going somewhere else." Alex left. She turned to see if I was coming, but I declined. I had a feeling that Lok probably shouldn't be left alone.

He played with a few more toys before moving onto the Legos and spun the models around. Then he got bored and played with the lightsabers. He was smiling and made whooshing sounds. It was adorable.

"Lok? There you are. I found a couple things." Sophie found us and she had the pink top with her. It looked like she got jostled around and she tried to dust herself off.

"Oh no, it's all burning. Let's go home." Lok touched the plastic toy to the clothes.

"Very funny, Lok. Now, put the lightsaber back." She smiled humorlessly.

"You're no fun today." He grumbled.

"We'll go to the dog park." Her tone brightened.

"Yeah!" He cheered, "I love you."

"I know." She smiled again, cheerfully this time.

"You cheated." Clover looked awful. Her hair was messed up and she had scratches all over. Her clothes were rumpled and dirty.

"It's not my fault you were trying to rely on something you didn't have." She told me friend.

"You used your healing magic on yourself! That's hardly fair." She pointed at her.

"You'll learn it soon." Sophie said as she went to go try on the clothes.

"Bye bye. Better luck next time, Clove." Lok waved as he was dragged along.

"Don't worry, Clover. We'll find you something else." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"That's not the point anymore! I'm a super spy! I should have been able to hold my own! Look at me," She sniffed as she looked at her clothes, "I have to get these powers down! To show her what's what." Her fist curled in determination.

"Whoa, what hap-" Clover shot Alex a look.

"Why don't we go back to the safe house and relax for bit?" I suggested.

"Why not?" The blond sighed.

Alex and I bought our stuff and went walked back. We were almost there when I was dragged upward, "Hey, help!"

"Sam-EEE!" Clover was dragged up with me.

"Whooa!" Alex tried to grab something, but couldn't.

"Oh my!" An old voice exclaimed.

"Where we're going?" Lok asked.

"Lok!" Sophie cried.

We landed on the plane floor with a thud. I looked and I couldn't find Lok. Alex and Clover weren't happy.

"You ok, my boy?" The old voice asked.

"I'm ok, Cherit. What about you?" He asked.

"I'm fine." He reassured.

"Girls, I have a mission for you." Jerry told us.

"Oh, come on!" Clover exclaimed.

"It's a simple mission. We would like know the difference between the gun's abilities and a Seeker's powers. Would you ask one of Dante's friends if they would kindly offer their service?" Jerry said politely.

"What's that mean?" Lok asked. He was behind the couch we landed on.

"Oh, Lok! We need someone to test their powers against the gun." Jerry addressed him.

"That sounds like school. Sophie likes school. Let's ask Sophie." He concluded.

"Good idea." Clover smiled with mischief in her eyes.

"Aaah!" Sophie got WOOHPed and landed on Lok.

"Uhh." Lok groaned.

"Hello, Miss Sophie. Would you like to come to WOOHP to test the differences between the gun's abilities and a Seeker's powers?" Jerry asked.

"Like an experiment?" She asked.

"Exactly." Jer nodded.

"Hmm. I suppose it would be a good opportunity. How would long it be?" She asked.

"It may take days to test everything the gun can do. We'll run some tests for few hours and sent you home." He told her.

"Can we go to the dog park? And do the test thingy later?" Lok tugged on her shirt.

"After lunch?" She turned to Jer.

"That would be fine." He smiled politely.

"Yay!" The blond boy cheered.

"Put this on something when you're ready to come," He gave her a Panic Button Band-Aid, I remembered getting WOOHPed by that when Jerry's mom tried to become a spy again. There was a flash and we would go to our boss's office, "Ta-ta, ladies. And Lok."

"Aahh!" We got dropped off at a grassy field.

"Ow… We're here!" Lok looked around and exclaimed.

"Where's here?" Alex asked.

"The dog park!" He smiled and I couldn't help myself and smiled too.

"Go play, Lok." Sophie encouraged. He didn't need to be told twice and ran off. We went to a bench and sat for a while before Clover regained her strength and wanted to go shopping again.

"I can't believe I thought Lok was handsome. He's like a kid." Clover shrugged.

"Well, he is 16." Alex pointed out.

"Almost like… like a Golden Retriever or something!" She found what she was looking for.

"This shop looks nice." I pointed to prettily lit window with mannequins modeling. Lok was handsome, just not for Clover. I don't think Sophie would like hearing that.

"Ooo, you're right! Let's go!" Clover dragged us in. We looked around and found a couple things. Clover was happier now that she had something she liked. We went back to our room for lunch.

Sam's POV End


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lok's Lunch with Sophie and Sophie's Test

Lok's POV

"That was fun!" I smiled at the memories of playing with the dogs.

"I bet it was." Soph said.

"You should play sometime. The dogs would love it. I know they would." I told her.

"I'll think about it." She stabbed a piece of broccoli and ate it whole!

"Blah!" I made a face.

"Lok, you need to eat vegetables." She pointed to my plate. It had salad on it.

"But I don't like vegetables." I grumbled.

"There's no tomatoes, no red cabbage, and look, he put chicken in it for you." She pointed.

"I know. I like chicken." I dipped a piece of chicken and lettuce in ranch and ate it.

"You're just being stubborn." She huffed and ate her yucky salad.

"What're we gonna do when Dante gets home?" I asked.

"Well, we'll have to introduce him to the spies and have him see what he wants to do with them. After things calm down, then we can play with Dante." She told me.

"I guessed so." I frowned.

We finished lunch and then Sophie decided to go to WOOHP. Santiago and LeBlanche wanted to go too. She put the band aid on a door and there was a bright flash and they were sucked into the light. I went back to Dante's because Sophie's house was kinda big without people in it.

Lok's POV End

Sophie's POV

"Featherdrop!" I cried and landed softly on the couch.

"So nice of you to drop by." Jerry smiled.

"My lady, where are we?" Santiago asked.

"WOOHP headquarters. Sophie volunteered to test her powers against the gun Tim Scam made." The suited agent told him.

Jerry took us to testing site and told me to aim my powers at the target after they figured out which settings matched which power. It took awhile and several mistakes happened, but in the end, the testing went well. He said that should have enough data for a basic analysis and he would call if that wasn't the case. We were sent back home through that awful tunnel and spit outside our house. I showered to get the canal water off and rested before dinner.

Sophie's POV End


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dante's Back

Sam's POV

"Hello, I'm- No, that's too formal. Hi, I'm Clover." Clover looked at herself in the mirror.

"Clover, Lok said Dante's a cool guy. And Zhalia's his girlfriend." I told her.

"If I can't date Dante, I, at least, want to make a good impression." Clover smoothed her bangs.

"She's been at it all morning, Sam." Alex sighed.

"Have it your way." I turned and went to find something to drink. I found a Coke, but decided it was too early for it and put it back. As I was looking for something else, my Compowder rang. I put it on hands free and dug through the fridge for the juice.

"Hi, Sam!" A sleepy but chipper voice shouted.

"L-Lok?" I looked and it was him.

"Sophie got a Compower thingy to keep in contact with Jerry. And-" He paused as a door slammed.

"Lok, there you are! Give that back! It's not a puzzle." Sophie told him.

"But I'm telling her about Dante…" He said weakly.

"Now, Lok." She demanded and then it switched to Sophie's face.

"What was that about Dante?" I asked, pouring a cup of juice.

"He should be here by 1 o' clock. I'm not totally sure what he wants to do after he unpacks so keep your schedule open." She informed.

"So, we have a little time?" I looked at the clock. It was 10:20.

"Dante?! What about him?" Clover asked, sprinting into the kitchen.

"He should be in Venice by 1:00." I repeated.

"WE don't have much time then! We gotta get ready!" Clover pushed Alex to her room to her dressed.

"I should go." I hung up and drank my juice before changing.

We got facials at the spa in safe house and looked for new outfits in town. I found a cute green top with a bow on the collar and a black ruffled skirt. Alex got a tee shirt and new shoes. Clover almost got three whole outfits before we helped her. A red halter top, black jeans and ruby pumps. She put her hair into a bun after we got back to our room and changed into our new clothes. We had lunch and went to Dante's house.

Lok let us, Sophie was reading on the couch and didn't want to answer the door, and told us Zhalia went to go get Dante. They came back at 2:30 and she looked really happy, satisfied even. Dante was smirking and looking at her suggestively. Almost like he was trying to dare her to do something… again?

"Dante!" Lok hugged him and he lost the, not smug or cocky, but almost so air to him and it was replaced with warmth and love for his friend.

"Lok, I missed you." He smiled as he hugged back.

"Dante, we go through this every time you come home." Zhalia said snarkily.

"Every time? Cause I'd like to have you pick me up more often then." He added and she bit her lip, embarrassed.

"Cause you miss her?" Lok asked and surprised Dante to silence.

"Yeah, you'd miss Sophie too, Junior, if you were gone most of the year." The blue haired woman said smoothly.

"I guess so," He shrugged and Sophie coughed, "I, uh, would. A lot… And, um…" Sophie smirked.

Dante smiled, "She knows what you mean, Lok," He turned and saw us, "Are you the spies I heard about?"

"Yes, I'm Clover, that's Alex and Sam." Our blond friend smiled and shook his hand.

"Sam, you were the one was willing to be turned to stone, right?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Yes, I was and I'd do it a million times if I had to." I told him.

"Sam…" Alex gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Being turned to stone leaves a blank space in your memory." He said as a fact.

"Dante…" Zhalia said sternly and he backed off.

"But we'll find another way to stop Tim so you won't have to a statue." Lok smiled at me and released the tension in the air.

"Yeah…" I nodded slowly.

"Tell me what you know about Tim." Dante asked.

"Well, he used work for WOOHP until he got fired for "illegal use of weaponry". Jerry said he robbed a bank. He's way smart. He designed the Evapoblaster, which he almost evaporated all the oceans with, and he's super rude and cocky." Alex told the man.

"Evaporate all the oceans?" Dante repeated.

"Yeah, but we totally stopped him." She smiled.

"And he's trying to get revenge on Jerry and WOOHP, don't forget that!" Clover added.

"Oh, I never do." A deep, smooth voice cut through the inquiry. Tim escaped.

Sam's POV End


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tim's Return

Dante's POV

"Tim Scam!" The girls cried.

"Hello, spies." He greeted curtly.

"You were in jail!" Lok pointed at him.

"I was, Junior, but I escaped." He smirked. Zhalia hummed, unhappy that Tim used one of her nicknames for Lok.

"Stopglue!" I shouted and glued his feet to the floor before he knew what happened.

"Nice move, Dante!" Clover cheered. I smiled.

"Dante, huh?" Tim hummed and used some sort of ice mist to free himself, back flipping to a better distance.

"He stole Ice Queen Perfume!" Alex cried.

"It's liquid nitrogen!" Sam warned.

"Doublespell! Boltflare!" Sophie yelled and almost hit Tim.

"Now, that's just not fair." Tim scolded as he pulled out a hand gun and shot at us.

"Take cover!" Lok hid behind the wall. We did what he suggested. It was shooting lasers, based off our powers. Power lasers? Laser powers?

"Touchram!" Zhalia aimed a concentrated Touchram at him. It hit its mark and the gun flew out of his hand.

The brown haired man rubbed his hand, slightly hissing in pain. He scowled. Zhalia smirked.

"Bubblelift!" Sophie lifted him off the ground.

"Darksleep!" Zhalia had used Shadowspeed to get close enough to Tim to use the sleeping spell. It almost worked. Tim figured out he could pop the bubble and jumped out the window.

"We gotta go!" The girls followed him.

Dante's POV End

Sam's POV

We chased Tim through town, but he gave us the slip. We looked carefully and decided to go back to Dante's.

"I can't believe it! Someone should check where Scam goes so they find out how he escapes!" Clover huffed.

"I know. We'll make Jerry fix it." I sighed.

"Maybe we _should_ turn Scam to stone. He'd make less trouble that way." Alex thought aloud.

"That's cruel and unusual punishment, Alex!" I scolded.

"But it's true!" She cried and looked at Clover.

"I have to agree on this one, Sammy. Even if he would be a tacky lawn ornament." She frowned at the thought of him being in our yard.

We got to Dante's and told him what happened. He said we did our best. And that we should go back to the safe house. So we did.

Sam's POV End


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sweet Dreams

Sam's POV

I can't say I wasn't a little uneasy with Tim back in Venice, but that wasn't the reason I was having trouble sleeping. It bothered me that he knew where to find us and that he made _two_ guns. Did he plant a tracker on someone? Probably. I'll tell the others tomorrow. I reluctantly yawned and rolled over, snuggling my pillow.

Sam's POV End

Tim's POV

Sam rolled over and hugged her pillow, closing her emerald eyes. I could take her right now, make her teach me the powers she learned, but I think I should let her to learn more powerful things first. I watched her breathing slow to a steady pace and I smirked. Sleeping so peacefully while I was loose.

"Sweet dreams, Sam." I told her before leaving.

Tim's POV End

Sam's POV

Zhalia was ripping Jerry a new one. She was very upset that Tim escaped. Lok was hiding. I couldn't blame him. She was scary! She also didn't like that we found a tracker on almost everyone minus Dante and Cherit. She blamed Tim for that.

"Yes, Ms. Moon, I understand. You're rightfully upset, but we haven't even had time to figure out Tim escaped the first time. You must understand we house many dangerous criminals here. We can't poke around wherever we please." He told her.

"You better fix it!" She growled.

"Zhal, I think he gets it." Dante tried to stop her from going on.

"NO, he put you, me, and THE KIDS in danger!" She snapped at him then turned, "I don't want to hear it, Sophie!"

"Maybe we should take a break and go find Lok?" I suggested.

"Find Lok?" Zhalia asked.

"He's hiding. You scared him." Sophie explained.

"We're not done." She icily told Jerry and hung up.

We looked all over for the blond boy and Dante found him napping with a new puzzle. He woke up and wanted food. While he ate, Dante wanted us to show him how we fought. He showed us how to incorporate powers into our fighting style. I think we did well. Jerry called us and asked if Zhalia could the jail for weak spots. She popped in suddenly and said she would. I think Jerry lost 10 years off his life. Dante apologized for her behavior; she just really loved the team and wanted them to be safe. They were her family. We nodded sympathetically. Then he taught a few new powers and let us go home.

I felt like someone was watching me while I lied in bed and closed the curtains. It sorta eased my paranoia. But I ended up staying with Alex for the night.

Sam's POV End

Tim's POV

Sam sensed I was watching her and moved to another room. I frowned. I'd have to stop for a few days. Which was a shame. But I'd get to see her for longer later on though.

Tim's POV End


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Changes

Weeks later

Dante's POV

"Use your powers!" I reminded Clover.

" _I'm_ trying to!" Clover growled. She was the only who still struggled with the basics.

"Maybe she learns like me!" Lok said.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" She snapped.

"On the fly. He learns on the fly." I explained.

"Ok…" She raised her eyebrow.

"Maybe you need to use your powers on the next mission you get from Jerry. I'm sure Sam and Alex will help." I told her.

"That does sound much more fun." She smiled, "Wait, this mission isn't done."

"I think Tim is hiding for awhile." I explained.

"I guess, I'll talk to Jerry when he calls." She thought.

We took a break and I helped Lok with the laundry. Clover and the others were sent back to America to do a mission. I'd stay here and keep an eye for Tim. We went on a couple missions and I went back to New York once before one of the girls called.

"Um, hi. So, you haven't seen Tin Scam in awhile, have you?" Sam said nervously.

"No. You?" I asked.

"No, maybe, I don't know! Something's going on. I think someone's stalking me. But I'm noo-" Something happened and the phone hit the ground.

"Boltflare!" Tim!

"Honorguard!" Sam yelled.

"Sam! Sam!" I shouted.

"You've learned a lot, Sam." Tim told her.

"Get away from her!" Clover yelled.

"Yeah!" Alex agreed.

Then they were fighting. It sounded awful over the phone. I felt really bad. The tide turned and I heard footsteps running out and they gave chase. I hung up, knowing they wouldn't get back to me yet.

Dante's POV End

Sam's POV

Tim was trying to lose Clover and Alex, but they were much faster now that they had powers. He glued my hands and feet together with his hand gun and was burdened because he was carrying me. I couldn't use my powers.

"Give it up, Scam!" Clover shouted.

He growled, but didn't say anything as he found his getaway car and roughly put me inside. He sped and drove as crazy as Alex. I was getting sick. The girls were probably not having a good time trying to catch him.

Sam's POV End

Clover's POV

"He's driving too crazy!" I shouted, turning a hard right with my jetpack backpack.

"I hope Sam's ok!" Alex replied.

The black car disappeared suddenly out of sight, "Nooo!"

"We have to tell Jerry now!" Alex sniffed.

"Let's go." I sighed and we went home to tell our boss the bad news.

Clover's POV End


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Calling Dante

Clover's POV

We got WOOPH-ed immediately after we told what told Jerry what happened and given gadgets and spit back out in our living room. The home phone was on the floor and we asked Jerry to find out if Sam was talking to anyone before she got kidnapped. It turned out she was calling Dante. We called him back.

"Hello?" He picked up.

"Scam kidnapped Sam! We wanted to know if you knew anything." I asked.

"She was asking if I had seen him. I said no and she admitted that she thought someone was stalking her when Tim attacked. He said, 'You learned a lot, Sam.' before you came in and started fighting. I think he meant her Seeker powers." Dante told us.

"I think so too. I hope she has her Titans." Sam was so advanced; Dante let her have some Titans, a Jirwolf, a Fan Dancer, a Kelpie, and a Freelancer. We had some Freelancers, too, and Alex got a cute Springer while I had a Feyone.

"Uh-oh." Alex came back with Sam's amulet bag.

"Is one with her?" I asked.

"One what?" Dante wondered.

"Her amulets are here." I explained.

"Well, um, it looks like they're all here. Hey!" Alex said as a Gareon stole the bag.

"Where'd that come from?!" I cried.

"What?" Dante asked firmly.

"A Gareon stole Sam's amulets! Get back here, you scaly little thief!" We chased after the little lizard Titan. He was fast and hid under stuff a lot. Alex used her Springer to get him in the open and get him to stop being invisible. It was difficult, but I managed to get a tracker on him. I signaled to Alex to let him go.

We followed him to an airport then lost him, "The tracker must've gotten smashed." I hissed.

"This got a bit harder." Alex frowned. We called Jerry again.

Clover's POV End


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Waiting for Rescue

Sam's POV

"What's your deal, Scam?" I growled.

"You're much too smart to be working with those girls and you interest me." Those words. He said that about Seekers.

"I'm not going along with your plan! Whatever it is." I frowned.

"Sam, you haven't even heard it." He tsked.

"I don't wanna." I pouted.

"Maybe some alone time will change your mind." Tim closed the door. I slumped in my chair. There wasn't much else to do.

Sam's POV End

Jerry's POV

"Now, Dante tells me that no one knows if a tracker could stay on a Titan if it goes back in its Amulet." I winced.

"What? That's not fair! We were so close." Clover yelled.

"We have to find her. Scam could be torturing her!" Alex sniffed.

"I don't like it as much as you do, but we need time to find since she lost her Compowder." I frowned.

They deflated.

Jerry's POV End

Sam's POV

Days later

"Sam." The word was sharp.

I tried to attack Tim but he was too fast. He kicked me in the back, "Ah!" I landed on the floor.

He pinned me down, "Nice try, but not quite. Almost caught me off guard." I snarled. He let me up.

His Gareon hissed at me, "Gareon, it's ok." He didn't like me.

He put his hand on my shoulder and led me back to my cell. He didn't want me to become weak while I was here. I walked in and sat in the chair. But he didn't leave like usual. He came in. I didn't like it. Tim walked up to me and held my chin. He smirked before he kissed me. This used to be my dream, but it feels so wrong. He pulled away and frowned. I waited anxiously. He left. I curled up on the bed.

It was a long time after he kissed me that he accidently left his phone out in front of me so I called Clover.

"Clover, it's me! Sam, don't hang up!" I whispered.

"Sam! We're so worried. Alex, it's Sam!" She called.

"Sam?!" She ran to the Clover.

"Have Jerry trace the call. I don't know where I am. He doesn't let me outside." I instructed.

"Right, right." She called him.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Hi, Jerry. Can you trace my call?" I said.

"Sam?" He gasped. I think he was teary eyed.

"I'm ok. But I don't know how long I have to talk." I stressed.

"I'm on it. We tried to find you, but we had no luck." He talked.

"Yeah. Dante and the Foundation even helped." Alex said.

"I miss you so much." I sniffed.

"Don't cry. We'll get you back home." Clover declared.

"It says you're in Russia. I need a few more seconds to find exactly where." Jerry reported.

"But we looked in Russia!" Alex cried.

"It doesn't matter now. I have the location now." He announced.

"We got it. Don't worry, Sam. We're-" Clover's sentence was cut off as Gareon blasted the phone out of my hand.

"Who did you call?" Tim frowned.

"No one." I lied.

"Don't lie to me!" He snarled. I flinched, "Who was it?"

"Cl-Clover…" I whimpered.

"Sam! Oh my god, don't you dare hurt her, Scam!" Clover yelled.

"Boltflare!" He distorted the phone with the power he always wanted. I gluped.

Sam's POV End

Clover's POV

"We have to go now! Scam learned Boltflare! He's really mad." I shouted.

"Clover, please stop yelling. You need gadgets first and you're not going alone. We're bringing back up." Jerry gave us some weapons and we got on the jet.

"I hope Sam's ok." Alex said.

Clover's POV End

Sam's POV

I dodged his kick and landed in a crouch. Gareon almost got me with his eye beams, but missed.

"I didn't want it to be this way, Sam." Tim told me as he attacked.

"Then how did you want it?" I retaliated.

"I wanted to be with you." He growled.

"I wanted to be with you too, but I realized you wouldn't change!" I shouted.

He didn't say anything and continued to fight. We locked in combat. I was better at powers, he was better at hand to hand. I was getting tired. I couldn't keep this pace anymore. I caught a punch to the gut. I stumbled.

"Scam!" Clover yelled as she crashed through the window. She was ready to fight the second she landed and launched herself at Tim.

Alex went to me, "Are you ok?"

"I'm tired." I used Everfight.

Gareon snuck up on Clover and was about to shoot, "Clover!"

She ducked and punched the floating lizard. He squeaked as he was sent back to his amulet. Tim was weakened now. But he still fought viciously. I never had seen him like this. None of us had.

"Dragonfist!" Clover aimed her punch and broke Tim's leg.

"Ah!" He cried out and fell to the ground.

"You're under arrest, Timothy." Jerry said as he called for a stretcher.

"Don't worry, Zhalia made WOOPH escape proof." Alex reassured me.

Later

"Sam!" Lok hugged me. The room was decorated with balloons and steamers. There was a snack table on the side.

"Hey, Lok." I patted his back.

"It's good to have you back." Dante told me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"What are you going to do now?" Sophie asked.

"I don't entirely know. My teachers know I went missing for a month. I can't believe it was a month." I picked up some snacks and put it on my plate.

"We couldn't really hide that. Not in the middle of the year." Clover said.

"I know, it's just weird." I agreed.

"Let's enjoy the party, now, ok?" Alex smiled.

"Totally." I beamed.

Sam's POV End


End file.
